With the issuance of the 3rd generation mobile communication technology (3G) operating licenses in China, it is declared that the 3G has entered into the commercial stage. Compared to the 2nd mobile communication technology (2G) network, the 3G network and equipment faces great challenge of commercial maturity at the initial stage of network construction. On one hand, the network configuration needs to be optimized, and the performance of the system equipment and user equipment (UE) at the network side needs be improved. On the other hand, the service usage experience, service serving experience and service charging experience of the user need to be improved from the view of user experience.
The TD-SCDMA network is dedicated to evaluate the network operation based on the network quality key performance indication (KPI) system since the commercialization of first stage city network construction from 2007. And the TD-SCDMA network continuously improves and optimizes the network equipment and network environment. However, while the network KPI is continuously improved, the user experience is not improved synchronously. The direct result is that there are more customer compliant and the increase of network traffic is slow.
The service usage experience of the user is the basis of user experience evaluation. It is an intuitive feeling of the user to the performance and quality of the product. If the real feeling is far away from what is expected, the user may give up using this product.
Compared to coverage of the 2G network, the 3G network coverage has some blind spots. The TD network needs to rely on the coverage advantages of the GSM network to improve coverage at the initial stage of network construction. Therefore, the interoperation technology of 3G and 2G networks is developed. to According to the demand, the dual-mode user equipment is adapted to support the user to smoothly interoperate between different 2G/3G networks. The interoperation mainly includes the two aspects of reselection and switch. Reselection can be deemed as a behavior of cell changing between systems in the idle state, and switch is a behavior of cell changing between systems in the connected state.
Currently, the TD-SCDMA/GSM interoperation mainly has the following problems: the reselection between the TD-SCDMA and GSM network systems is frequent, the reselection time is too long, and within the system reselection time, in most of this time the user cannot be reached; and currently tests have found that the reselection duration of TD-SCDMA and GSM is from 6 s to 10 s, and if in some imperfect terminals and networks, the reselection time may be much longer, even up to over 20 s; and this means that in this 6 s to 10 s, the user cannot be reached and the user cannot be called. According to the statistics of the test results, the user being unreachable caused by test and location area update constitutes over 20% of the total number of failed calls. That is, 20% of disconnection is caused by location update of the reselection or switch process of TD-SCDMA and GSM. Frequent reselection of TD-SCDMA and GSM will induce the terminal to crash or be out of service.
For the above problems, measurements such as network deployment, network convergence and so on are proposed. During network deployment, in order to reduce frequent inter-system interoperations, continuous coverage of hotspot areas should be realized as much as possible. Thus, the reselection problem caused by frequent inter-system switch of TD-SCDMA and GSM networks can be reduced. And, inter-system reselection frequency can be reduced by way of hotspot coverage and area coverage. The network convergence is realized by way of wireless network convergence, and the switch time can be saved using innovative interfaces, thereby improving user experience.
However, there is still no specific solution in the related art regarding how to analyze inter-system reselection frequency based on network data collection, so as to direct network area coverage deployment and network convergence construction planning and to improve user experience.